Too Long
by Dani Rae11109
Summary: I finally got my 6 week clearance from my doctor today, Edward's parents have the baby, and I can't wait to have Edward. It's been far too long. Rated M for a reason, people! OOC ExB One-shot because I haven't written anything in forever.


"Babe!"

I turn towards the front door to our apartment and see Edward coming towards me with a plastic bag dangling from his wrist. His copper hair is damp with speckles of snow shining in the light like a sprinkle of sparkles spilled across a desk in a kindergarten class. His five o'clock shadow – which he knows kills me – is stretched by his wide, bright smile. I get up from my spot on the living room nook, setting my book down beside me.

Before I can say a word, he gently tosses the bag of food onto the coffee table and with a strong hand on my waist, pulls me into the hard planes of his body, opening my lips with his. Gasping in surprise, I lean into him, relaxing completely against his body like I always do when he kisses me. His tongue pushes my lips apart and I'm a little shocked by his fervor. Normally he's tired when he gets home right after work, but tonight it seems he's a little bit keyed up. _Can't imagine why, Bella_.

Pressing kisses along my jaw he says something huskily into my skin.

I moan as he licks at the sweet spot right blow my ear and press myself as close to him as I can get. _Fuck, he's hard. _"What?" I breathe.

I feel his lips stretch into a smirk against the column of my throat, right above my quickening pulse. "Chinese food."

I didn't care about food at this point. "Mmm," I say lowly, using my hands to pull his face back to mine.

His lips _devour_ me. I can't even remember the last time he was this insistent right after work. Using his hands at my hips, he slowly walks me backwards until the backs of my knees hit the nook and I sit in reflex. I watch as he steps back, using his long fingers to loosen and pull off his tie. Before he can throw it to the ground I grab it from his hands, pulling it around my neck.

His face morphs as he groans, "Fuck, Bella."

He quickly rolls his suit jacket off his shoulders and with my hands on his belt buckle, I yank him towards me until he's standing between my legs. "Yeah? Is that what you wanna do? Or do you wanna eat?" I ask.

While rubbing his hard dick beneath his slacks, his yes roll back into his head. "Definitely don't want food anymore," he answers huskily.

I remove my hand only to take the tie and my shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind him. He puts his hands on my bare shoulders when I lean forward and suck on him, right through his pants. His fingers splay wide in response and I smile, enjoying the heat they gave off and knowing it was because of me. I'll never get tired of his reactions to me. "Is this what you want?"

He just moans as I suck hard. "No."

I pull back. "Oh, really?"

His intense green eyes meet mine. "Open my pants," he demands.

I grin slyly and do as he asks. His prominent cock is pulling his briefs tight, and I see a little wet stain on his head. Rubbing my hand up and down his length, I repeat, "Is this what you want?"

Wrapping his fingers through my hair, he groans. "Fuck, stop teasing me!"

My fingers slowly pull the dark grey band back until his cock springs free. He quickly pushes his pants and briefs down, kicking them away until he's standing in front of me fully naked with his beautiful cock pointing towards me. My panties get wetter by the sight, like always.

"Mmm," I say, running my fingernails up and down the inside of his thighs, enjoying the sight of his dick twitching as I do so. I lean forward like I'm going to take him into my mouth, but veer to the side and suck on his hipbone.

His fingers tighten in my hair and I smile. I lick up and down his stomach, enjoying the feeling of his muscles tightening beneath my tongue. My fingernails are still stroking his thighs, and I watch as the tip of cock weeps for me.

I can't wait any longer and as that drop being to falls down the slit, I quickly lick it right up. Edward almost falls over. It's been awhile since we've had time to do this, but there's no way he's forgotten how much we both enjoy it. I take him as far into my mouth as I can, using one of my hands to stroke him while the other gently rubs one of his balls.

"God, damn, I've missed your mouth," he groans, his hips moving slightly as he tries to restrain himself.

I'm not going to pull away to tell him I've missed this too, so I just moan around him, hopping he gets my meaning. I stop my hand at his base, squeezing until he shouts as I lick up the base of him, stopping to suck his head with my tongue lapping at his slit until I take him as deep as I can, until I feel him at my throat and feel like I might gag.

He uses his hands to pull my head away from his dick. "I want you too bad to finish in your mouth." Dropping to his knees, he kisses me hard and undoes my bra strap. I moan when his fingers find my tight nipples. He licks his way down my stomach until he hits the button on my jeans. Looking up, he rubs me over the rough material.

"Edward," I groan, leaning back onto my elbows. I'm pretty sure that he can feel how turned on I am through my pants.

"Yes?" he asks cheekily, the slight dimple in is left cheek flashing.

"You know," I tell him, running a hand through his hair until I have a good grip on his scalp.

"I do?" he says absentmindedly, his eyes trailing the movement of my hips as I shamelessly start moving my hips against the palm of his hand until he's hitting me right… _there_.

"Fuck, yes you do. Take my pants off already!"

He laughs and does so. "Payback, baby," he tells me lovingly, but I don't even care because he puts his mouth where I need him most before my jeans and panties even hit my ankles.

I fall onto my back in ecstasy, his mouth sucking on my clit just like I like it. He always knows the best ways to work me up.

Mumbling a "no" against my pussy, he uses his hands to pull me back up. "Watch," he demands.

_As if I could look away_, I think. I watch as he pulls back and slips two fingers into me, stretching me, and it feels so good. It's been too long since we've had sex, and I'm glad we're having foreplay because it'll probably hurt a little.

I watch, as fascinated as always, as his fingers slowly pump in and out, coming out so slick they shine in the lamp light. Which of course only turns me on more. "Unh, Edward," I moan, placing a hand on his head and push it back to my clit. He needs no more instruction, his fingers going faster, curling this way and that way until he has me bowing off the seat as he finds a sweet spot. His lips suck my clit into his mouth and his tongue flicks over it. He starts humming against me the way I love and I just lose it. It'd been so long that the build up was so fast I didn't even have a chance before I was arching and straining and clamping my thighs tight against his head.

It continues to lick me as I calm down, gradually slowing his ministrations as my twitches fade. He kisses his way up my body until he's at my mouth, and I notice he's slowing things down. "Take me to bed, Edward," I say.

He lifts me up effortlessly and carries me to our room, not even bothering with the lights. When he sets me down on the bed, he stands there at the edge of the mattress, staring at me. A month ago, I would've been self-conscious. A month ago, he would've turned the lights on and forced me to understand that my body was still beautiful.

"He said it was okay, right?" he asks, and I realize he's scared of hurting me.

So, instead of rolling my eyes, I open my legs all the way so that he can see how wet I still am, and almost want to laugh when I watch his eyes fall right to where I want them to be.

"Yes, Edward, the doctor said I'm good to go."

His throat bobs as he crawls over me on the bed. "I don't know if this'll be good, baby. It's been so long," he says, kissing my forehead.

I try not to be disappointed with how tender he's being, but it doesn't work. I don't want tender. I want _sex_. "Edward. You need to hurry and get inside me or I'll have to get my vibrator out and do it myself."

I watch his eyes flash. _There he is_. "Yeah? You think it's better than I am?" he demands, sucking on my neck.

_Yes, dirty talk! _"I don't know, why don't you show me your way and I'll compare?" I say.

Feeling his cock rub up and down my pussy, I throw a leg over his hip, trying to draw him in. "You want something to compare it to?" he asks.

"Fuck me already, Edward!"

He starts to go a little faster. "Say it again, Bella." His lips are on my nipple, his other hand squeezing my other breast.

I throw my head back as he nips me. "Fuck me. Edward."

He enters me, and I was right. It took a little for the initial sting to go away, and he's holding himself still so I can adjust to his size. _Oh my God, we can't go this long again_. I know he's waiting for my signal, so I start squeezing him and move my other leg up around his hip so my heels can dig into his ass.

"Fuckkkk," he draws out.

Then he's off. His hips are hitting me so hard I have to grip the sheets. When that stops working, I just wrap myself all around him and hold on for dear life. His mouth is everywhere, my neck, my breasts, my mouth, my ear. He's telling me how hot I am, how wet I am, how my body was made for him and only him. His words set off a serious fire inside me and when he tells me he's close, I drag his hand from the bed and set it on my clit.

I thank God he knows what that means. He tosses one of my legs to his shoulder and rubs my clit in tight circles, the fastest way to get me off. This time, I feel it start in my belly and soon tingles start spreading to my arms and legs and then I'm seeing stars, clenching around until he grunts his release into my neck and I feel the hot jets and pulses, making me twitch a little.

We stay wrapped around each other for a while. Even when my leg starts to fall asleep up against his shoulder, I just let it fall to his waist. I'm not ready to lose this precious moment with him.

After a while, he rolls me over with him, causing his softened dick to fall out and I feel the loss so acutely I almost whine to him about it. I refrain because he would just laugh at me.

He presses soft kisses to my forehead and cheeks. "I love you so much. Can we send Charles to my parents more often?"

I laugh and rub my palm over his chest. "Well, I'll miss him to much. How about once a month?"

"Hmm," he says, rubbing a hand over my ass. "I like the sound of that."

My eyes widen when I feel him harden against my leg. "Already?"

He just grins. "Baby, it's been too long. Ready to start practicing on giving Charles a sibling?"

He doesn't wait for my answer, just presses his tongue into my mouth and I had no trouble with another practice session.


End file.
